fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Luigi's Mansion Hunter
Luigi’s Mansion Hunter, known in Japan as Luigi Mansion Advance (ルイージマンションアドバンス), is a top-down action-exploration game and the first spin-off in the Luigi’s Mansion series, released for the Game Boy Advance in 2003. The game features light rogue-like elements such as procedurally generated levels and permadeath, focusing more on combat and replayability than puzzle-solving. The game was re-released on the Wii U's Virtual Console in 2014. The game is compatible with the Game Boy Advance Wireless Adaptor and can be played with up to four players. Gameplay In this game, ’s goal is to make it to the final floor of the mansion. Every floor’s procedurally generated layout is generally made up of twenty different rooms, each varying in size and structure. Rooms are filled with objects to inspect and are typically completed by defeating every enemy by means of the . Enemies appear at the beginning of most rooms, but can sometimes come in multiple waves or not at all. They can also be found upon inspecting different objects. After completing a room, small rewards in the form of , , , or will appear and that room will be marked on the map. Health is indicated in the form of a , which can be replenish via hearts and expanded using upgrades. Losing all hearts will result in a . has two kinds of abilities he can use, the Poltergust and lights. The Poltergust is the primary weapon used to defeat ghosts, requiring them to be stunned first, and it is used to inspect all kinds of objects. In addition to it, Luigi can carry multiple types of lights, special items that come different shapes and sizes, that can be found in many places throughout a single run. They are used to illuminate the dark rooms of the mansion and to stun ghosts with a flash after charging them. In addition to the twenty regular rooms, every floor also has an Elevator through which it is entered, one through which it is left and a Master‘s Chamber, where a boss is fought who will leave behind the floor’s Elevator Key. Unlocked elevators are also directly connected to a Parlor, where Luigi can trade his money for different kinds of upgrades. There’s also Challenge Rooms hidden behind secret Hatchways that contain treasures or upgrades. Regular rooms can be locked and require keys to open, but will this will never be needed to access the Master’s Chamber or Elevator. Hidden Rooms can be locked as well. The game starts with the first four floors unlocked, the final one being the Uncharted Crypt. After completing this floor and rescuing Professor E. Gadd, the current run ends and Luigi is brought back to the Vault where he can start a new run. By completing certain objectives, the player unlocks more and more gameplay elements, such as new upgrades, floors and bosses. Arcade Mode In Arcade Mode up to four players can explore the mansion together in a randomly generated sequence of floors outside of the main story line, either until a certain floor limit is reached and a final boss is fought, or potentially forever in Endless Mode. Players will be scored based on the amount of enemies defeated and money collected by them. Arcade Mode only unlocks story irrelevant things, this includes hidden floors. The difficulty can be set to normal, hard or master. Story is anxiously racing to ’s underground vault, after suddenly getting a distress call from him on his in the middle of the night, telling him to bring his and mentioning before being cut off. Using the flashlight in E. Gadd’s shed to find the entrance, Luigi enters the vault, however with no sign of the Professor to be found. The entire complex is dark and quiet and the power seems to be cut. After making his way to the Lab, he finds an updated version of the Game Boy Horror, the Game Boy Fright, and is able to use it to communicate with E. Gadd again. Relieved to see Luigi, he informs him that his latest discovery, the Aether Star, who's power allows him to connect his laboratory with the paranormal dimension for brief moments to study it more closely, was unfortunately discovered by King Boo and his subjects. This discovery also made it possible for him to build the new model of the Game Boy Horror, which can transmit messages across dimensions. Now captured by the Boos, E. Gadd deducts that their plan is to make him use the star and his knowledge about it to build a permanent gate, allowing King Boo’s army to take over the entire and that they have little time left. The transmission is interrupted however, by King Boo himself, who greets Luigi and sarcastically commends him for having found his way to the lab. He tells him that he was always very dissatisfied with having to execute his plans and rule his people in the Mushroom Kingdom from his distant realm of darkness, and that he has always yearned for having power over both. He reveals his plans to make the corporeal world his second regnum of fear and that he shall build his new palace, his “little summer residence” as he calls it, right here in the Mushroom Kingdom. Wishing Luigi good luck and laughing manically, the transmission abruptly ends and the walls start to shake, with thunder and lightning crashing into the vault. The palace is constructed, seemingly out of the darkness itself, on top of the underground Vault and takes on the form of an enormous Tower, stretching high into the night sky; a twisted gauntlet of ever changing halls and corridors, reaching further into the paranormal with every floor, with the King at the top. An elevator then descends from the north exit of the lab and a voice tells Luigi to step in if he dares. Floors "'Haunted' doesn't quite cut it. This isn't some poor, abandoned edifice that was woefully infested by anarchic apparitions. This mansion was conceptualized, designed, built and occupied by ghosts. 'Haunting' is much more like it. " — ' , Luigi's Mansion Hunter instruction manual The mansion Luigi has to fight his way through is split into multiple floors. Hidden Floors Hidden floors exist between regular floors. They need to be unlocked by completing specific secret objectives. Once unlocked they can be entered from a secret entrance on one of the floors prior. Hidden floors are significantly harder than other floors. The surreal nature of the building becomes more apparent here, with most hidden floors being seemingly located in completely different places or in ways that would not be logically possible. Other Floors These are other places that have their own floors. Items "You won't make it without these! Granted, that doesn't mean you will with. I'm here to be realistic, not optimistic." — ' , Luigi's Mansion Hunter instruction manual There are a few Items that can be found in the game. Items can spawn after clearing a room, be found in objects or sold in Parlors. * * * * * Objects Objects are environmental items found within rooms. Luigi can interact with them to find treasures, drive out enemies or affect the gameplay in some way. Obstacles Monuments are certain objects the player can interact with to gain specific benefits. Monuments Monuments are certain objects the player can interact with to gain specific benefits. Lights Different kinds of lights can be found that Luigi can use to illuminate dark rooms and affect enemies. They only work for as long as their battery allows them to, and once they run out, they need time to recharge until they're fully charged again. Lights are activated with the B button and switched with the R button. Names with a * mark lights that need to be unlocked first. Upgrades "Now, these nifty little gadgets weren't made by me, but you can't deny their quality! Whatever kind of Master had their hands in them, I hope they never thought about applying for patents..." — ' ', ''Luigi's Mansion Hunter instruction manual Upgrades can be bought in the Parlor, alongside Items, at the end of each floor. The player is always presented a choice of three, which they can choose exactly one from. Prices can vary between upgrades and between floors. Parlors stop appearing on later floors. Names with a * mark upgrades that need to be unlocked first. Masters Masters are strong bosses found on every floor. Defeating a Master will spawn the key for the Elevator, which allows the player to advance to the next floor. Each Master has their own dedicated Master’s Chamber. Gardens of Evergreen= |-|Mansion Marrow= |-|Arcane Attic= |-|Uncharted Crypt= |-|Forgotten Cabin= |-|Lodge of the Architects= |-|Secret Bunker= |-|Palace of Mirages= |-|Beyond= |-|Other= Names with a * mark masters that need to be unlocked first. Boos Boos hide in objects and will only come out if inspected before the lights turn on. There are five different Boos on each floor that are scattered across runs randomly. Defeating one Boo spawns a chest and defeating every Boo in the game unlocks the Palace of Mirages. After that, Boos will keep appearing in rooms, but no longer unlock anything. Gardens of Evergreen= |-|Mansion Marrow= |-|Arcane Attic= |-|Uncharted Crypt= |-|Forgotten Cabin= |-|Lodge of the Architects= |-|Secret Bunker= References to other games *'' '' - The Light "Fire Flower" is a direct reference to *'' '' - The name Game Boy Fright is based on the japan-only remodel of the original Game Boy, the Game Boy Light, which produced additional backlight to play in dark conitions. *'' '' - The aforementioned Game Boy Fright is also analogous to the Game Boy Horror from the original Luigi's Mansion, which referenced the . Gallery Lmh.png|American logo Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:Luigi's Mansion (series) Category:Luigi's Mansion Games Category:Roguelike Games Category:Fan Games